South Park Random
by Me gusta el chocolate
Summary: Un fic sacado de un vídeo, son diferentes y estúpidas cosas :) No soy bueno en esto, solo lean y entenderán.


Era un día soleado en South Park, ¿que mejor que salir?, ok no, en realidad había un frió de coña y todos querían estar acostados en sus camitas. En un asiento de el parque, Wendy, miraba al piso abrazándose a si misma para no congelarse.

"¿Por que rayos tuve que venir?" pensaba.

-Dime que hago aquí, Bebe_ dijo mirando a Bebe Stevens, quien estaba junto a ella.

-Solo quería salir de casa_ respondió la rubia sonriendo-¿Algún problema?

-No soy excusa para que puedas salir_ dijo Wendy mirándola mal-¡Tonta!

-Solo fue por hoy_ sonrió la otra-¿Acaso quieres conocer mi lado malo?

-¿Que lado malo?_ pregunto, se sonrojo cuando su amiga se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-Es algo que no quisieras ver..._ murmuro Bebe poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

-No te creo!_ Bebe le abrazo por los hombros mirando hacia la nada.

-Wendy... tu no haz escuchado nada..._ dijo como si hablara con una niña de cinco años.

"Vaya, que ni mentir sabe..." pensó levantándose para irse a su casa.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

En el patio de la escuela, Kyle miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la persona frente a el.

"Oh... Waaa, el es tan alto... kyaaa creo que... es tan alto como un..." pensaba sorprendido.

Craig Tucker, la persona frente a el, frunció el ceño.

-¿Que mierda miras?_ pregunto.

-¿Que tal todo por aya arriba?_ dijo Kyle ignorándolo y poniéndose de puntillas.

Craig puso su mano en la cara de Kyle y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-Hay!, suéltameeee!_ grito el pelirrojo en forma de berrinche.

-Estas molesto, eh?_ dijo Craig sin quitar su mano de la cara de Kyle.

-No, como crees, estoy feliz..._ le contradijo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se borro en un segundo-Suéltame si quieres descendencia.

-Ok..._ dio Craig captando la amenaza y quitando su mano.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Lucy, la prima de Kyle y Ike miraba la tele como si fuera lo mas interesante de el mundo.

"Vaya, ahora la típica escena de siempre" pensó.

-Jajajajaja, esto esta bueno!_ dijo sonriendo.

-Lucy, Lucy!, La cocina se quema!_ grito Ike desesperado corriendo a su lado.

-Estoy viendo mi novela_ respondió la chica.

-¿La Rosa de Guadalupe?_ pregunto Ike.

-Si y déjame ver!_ dijo con un aura asesina-No molestes...

-Pero la casa..._ comenzó Ike-Estamos perdidoooos!_ grito arrodillándose en el piso y en la puerta de atrás se veía todo quemándose.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mientras tanto, Kevin Stoley miraba la casa de los Broflovski quemarse desde afuera.

-La gente de esa casa dijo que Star Wars es una basura..._ murmuro sonriendo de lado.

A la casa se le vio mas fuego.

-Simplemente la incendie!_ dijo esta vez con una sonrisa algo maniática.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Por otra parte, Clyde Donovan hablaba con Ruby Tucker, quien sabe como llegaron a hablar.

-Así que te gusta vocaloid..._ dijo el castaño y Ruby asintió.

-Ya te dije que si!

-¿Cual es tu vocaloid favorito?_ le pregunto Clyde.

-Neru Akita_ respondió la niña.

-Entonces..._ Clyde se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura.

-¿Que...?_ iba a preguntar cuando vio a Clyde taparse los ojos.

-¡¿Onta Neru?!_ comenzó emocionado-Akita!

-Debe ser una broma..._ susurro Ruby y le dio una bofetada a Clyde-No me dio gracia... Vuelve a hacerlo y eres hombre muerto...

Clyde se asusto con la sonrisa de Ruby así que se fue.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**N/A:¿Esto?, pues yo no lo cree, es de un vídeo vocaloid de Seira Kagene, le hice algunos arreglos. Ok, pasando de eso, esto solo lo hice para decir que no eh muerto. Tengo que subir el otro capitulo de "Entre dos chicos", lo se, pero mi computador tubo un problema y tengo que hacer algunas cosas para poder subir el fic, ahí veré si lo puedo subir hoy o mañana (ahora estoy ocupando el computador de mi hermano) Bueno, solo eso, espero no estén enojados conmigo TT_TT, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer!**


End file.
